bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
| image = 300px | race = Człowiek | birthday = 4 luty''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 profile postaci | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 198 cm | weight = 73 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Kūgo Ginjō | previous affiliation = Xcution | previous occupation = Lider Xcution | base of operations = Naruki, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = ? | fullbring = Book of the End | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 429 | anime debut = Odcinek 344 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Daisuke Ono }} jest tajemniczą osobą używającą Fullbring. Był liderem Xcution. Wygląd Tsukishima jest wysokim, młodym mężczyzną z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Nosi koszulę z długim rękawem z kołnierzykiem, szelki i ciemne spodnie. Ma bliznę nad lewym okiem. Charakter Jako osoba, Shūkurō wydaje się zimny, spokojny i zdecydowany. Rani Uryū bez większego wyrazu wysiłku i wahania, przyznając się do czynu bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strona 19 Posiada również pewien poziom inteligencji. Był w stanie zorganizować i stworzyć grupy, podczas opracowywania planu, jak pozbawić ich mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 8-9 Historia Wiemy tyle, że stworzył stowarzyszenie ludzi z mocą Fullbring i dowodził nimi. Do tej grupy należał m.in. Kūgo Ginjō. To Tsukishima ułożył plan przekazania mocy Zastępczemu Shinigami. Kiedy grupa odnalazła taką osobę i kilka osób przekazało jej swe moce, dowódca zdradził i zabił zarówno Shinigami jak i osoby, które przekazały mu moc. Z odłamu stworzonej przez niego organizacji powstało Xcution. Obecnie nie są znane jego plany, podejrzewa się, że zaatakował Ishidę i Inoue, aby utrzymać Ichigo z dala od Xcution.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strona 19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strony 6-10 Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|190px|left|Orihime Inoue konfontuje się z Tsukishimą While Uryū Ishida is waiting outside of Ichigo Kurosaki's house, he spots Tsukishima standing on a nearby rooftop. Tsukishima leaves, causing Uryū to follow him. Using his speed, Tsukishima is able to catch Uryū off-guard and wound his right shoulder.Bleach manga; Rozdział 429, strony 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 429, strona 19 Sometime after his attack on Uryū, Tsukishima sends Moe Shishigawara to attack Orihime Inoue, but says that he does not need to do anything, because he believes that Shishigawara will not harm girls.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 8-9 As Shishigawara is about to fight Orihime, Tsukishima arrives and tells Orihime that he was the one who attacked Uryū.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 17-19 190px|thumb|right|Tsukishima zdaje się, że przebija Orihime Tsukishima introduces himself to Orihime, but Shishigawara interrupts their conversation, insisting that he will be able to take care of Orihime for him and tries to fight her. Tsukishima tells him to go home, but Shishigawara refuses. Tsukishima closes his book and reminds Shishigawara that he told him that he didn't need to do anything, and asks why he is still there. Shishigawara tells him that he wants to be useful to him. Tsukishima then casually remarks that he lost his page and takes out his bookmark, turning it into a sword. He asks Shishigawara if he minds taking responsibility for his lost page. Upon seeing the sword, Orihime asks him if it is a Zanpakutō. Tsukishima replies that it is not; it is actually his Fullbring, Book of the End. He tells Orihime that she can relax, as he does not plan to harm her at this time; instead, he is going to punish Shishigawara, who cannot follow his orders. Orihime moves herself in front of Shishigawara, which causes Tsukishima to remark that she is good-natured to the point where she does not like seeing even an enemy hurt. Orihime denies that being the reason; she informs him that since he attacked Uryū, she cannot let him leave.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 7-16 He merely replies that her reasoning is boring before turning away from her. When Orihime goes to use her powers, he attacks her from behind and appears to seriously wound her, however, she is shown without any damage moments later.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 3-6''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 440, strona 10 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima przybywa do Xcution Moe sneezes on Tsukishima while he is eating a meal, prompting Tsukishima to pin him to the table with a fork and ask if he may continue speaking. He goes on to say that Moe no longer needs to do anything regarding Orihime and insists that he stop calling himself a henchman. Though Moe protests, Tsukishima says they already have her and there is no need of further contact. He then wonders whether to attack Yasutora Sado or Ichigo next, asking what Kūgo would say if he were to meddle with Ichigo directly.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 17-19 Later, during Ichigo's training with Jackie Tristan, Tsukishima arrives at Xcution's base and cuts through it's door. Kūgo is shocked to see his arrival. Tsukishima remarks that its been a while since he saw the members of Xcution to which he hopes Giriko Kutsuzawa is not drinking too much and tells Yukio to read more. Kūgo demands to know why he came here for, but Tsukishima simply states that he cannot see Jackie or Riruka. Tsukishima spots the fish tank and presumes that is where they are hiding and Kūgo warns Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks the fish tank and Kūgo yells at him not to, but it is already too late as the fish tank is already sliced in half. Suddenly, a burst of black energy comes out of the fish tank to which Tsukishima says is interesting as he sees Ichigo in a Shinigami's shihakushō formed from black energy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|right|Tsukishima przytłacza Ichigo Tsukishima observes Ichigo's appearance and compliments him on training while inside Riruka's Doll House, stating that he's surprised Ichigo has come so far in mastering his new abilities already. He is mockingly offended when Ichigo enquires his name, wondering why the members of Xcution hadn't informed the former Substitute Shinigami about him. Before he can finish introducing himself, he is attack by Sado who is trying to protect Ichigo. However, once Ichigo realizes his identity, after Tsukishima confirms he attacked Uryū and Orihime, they get into a brief fight. At first, Tsukishima compliments Ichigo's abilities but attacks him to show how incomplete they still are. He forces Ichigo's Fullbring to recede to the point he can't break his fall before Tsukishima moves in with a powerful strike. Before it can hurt Ichigo, Tsukishima is surprised to see that his sword is blocked by Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strony 5-19 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima walczy z Kūgo Tsukishima then mocks Kūgo asking that if he is really trying to interfere to which Kūgo says that Tsukishima is the one who is interfering. Tsukishima tells Kūgo that if he fights him, he is most certainly going to die. They both then clash swords and fight. Kūgo tries to attack Tsukishima from above the head but he dodges this and attemps to cut Kūgo from below, Kūgo jumps up into the air and evades the attack and then unleashes an energy attack onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima comes out from the dust unharmed and manages to cut Kūgo across the right side of his face. Ichigo then jumps up and attacks Tsukishima from behind. This lightly burns his sword wielding arm. Tsukishima asks how Ichigo can evolve so well so quickly and comments that Ichigo is becoming much closer to the heights of his previous powers. Their conversation is then interrupted by Yukio, who uses his Fullbring to stop him from interacting with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 1-19 Tsukishima asks Yukio if it would not have been a better idea to lock him away instead. Yukio tells him that he is sorry to disappoint but he does not have enough batteries left to save him and that he did not save Ichigo for the reasons Tsukishima thought. Yukio then tells him that a crowd is starting to gather and someone is likely to see Tsukishima, which will be inconvenient for him. Riruka then shows up, holding her love gun to his back. He comments on it and Riruka says that he knows what it can do since he invented it. She then tells him to get lost and Yukio says they will be leaving and taking Ichigo with them and that Tsukishima should stay there if he wants to be exposed.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 1-5 As Yukio and everyone leaves, Tsukishima attacks Sado, piercing him but leaving no mark.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 9-10 190px|thumb|right|Tsukishima czeka na Ichigo w jego domu As Ichigo returns home from his training, Yuzu confronts him at the door and says they have a surprise guest. She takes him to the room that the guest is waiting in and tells Ichigo it is cousin Shū and Ichigo stares, horrified as he is confronted by Tsukishima. Yuzu says she bets Ichigo is totally surprised as they have not seen him since Grandpa Rin's funeral and it brings back memories. Tsukishima greets the shocked Ichigo and says it has been a while.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 17-19 Karin and Yuzu explain to Ichigo how Tsukishima got there and Tsukishima apologizes for having annoyed them. Ichigo grabs him by the collar, demanding an explanation for why he is there. Karin and Yuzu try to get Ichigo off of him, but the doorbell rings and Tsukishima asks Yuzu to get it, saying it must be Keigo and the others. Tatsuki begins to lecture Ichigo on staying out so late, and Tsukishima tells Ichigo he called everyone, and says he should call Sado and Orihime as well. As he is on the phone, Ichigo attacks him, slamming him into a wall and causing him to bleed. Tatsuki berates Ichigo for attacking his relative. Ichigo then flees. Tsukishima then goes after Ichigo at Ikumi Unagiya's house and Ikumi says he is there to cheer Ichigo up. Ichigo then flees once more.Bleach manga; Rozdział 453, strony 1-17 thumb|190px|left|Tsukishima traci ramię po ataku Ichigo After Yukio leads Ichigo and Ginjō to the house where Tsukishima is, he walks out to calmly greet them. Ichigo begins to attack him on sight, only to be stopped by Ginjō. Unfazed, Tsukishima urges them to relax, saying that he is unarmed. He then states he doesn't want to fight them, and invites them inside. Ichigo thinks the house is trapped, but Tsukishima says that he hopes Ichigo is joking, because if he wanted them to fall into traps, he would have set some in the forest. Yukio agrees and tells Ichigo and Ginjō to just enter. As Ichigo flees once again from the sight of his family and friends under Tsukishima's power, he follows Ichigo to the room where the Xcution members are. He says he thought Ichigo hated him, but that must have been a mistake, if Ichigo came all the way to see them. In the middle of talking Ginjō appears, having destroyed the stairs to that no one, except Yukio, could follow them up, and urges Ichigo to fight. Ichigo activates his Fullbring, and Tsukishima activates his, but he is taken by surprise, as Ichigo dodges his strike, and then slices off Tsukishima's arm. He congratulates Ichigo on mastering his Fullbring in such a short time. As Ichigo states he came to kill Tsukishima, Chad and Orihime arrive by Tsukishima's side.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strony 2-19 Tsukishima and Ichigo's battle continues and Tsukishima berates Ichigo constantly. Ichigo, however, gains a small advantage against him and surprises him when he unleashes a Getsuga Tensho; however, Tsukishima manages to redirect it. Tsukishima in his thought said that even in Fullbring, he can still use Getsuga Tenshō and that his attack speed is much greater than he anticipated, and as expected, even despair helped him to complete his power. Ichigo tries to finish him off again, but Chad intervenes and blocks his attacks. Ichigo yells at Tsukishima, demanding that he stop hiding behind his friends and face him, and Tsukishima gets behind Ichigo to attack him but Ginjō takes the attack instead.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457 strony 9-18 Ichigo rushes to Kūgo and Tsukishima attempts to attack Ichigo, but he is blocked and knocked backwards. Uryū Ishida arrives, claiming that Kūgo had attacked him. He then fires his bow at Kūgo, but Tsukishima attacks Uryū from behind.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strony 1-19 After Kūgo explains what happened when he attacked Uryū, Tsukishima said he only cut Kūgo because he was bad at acting and states that Kūgo started calling Ichigo "Kurosaki" again after he cut him again. Then after Kūgo takes Ichigo's Fullbring, the pair begins to wall off and Ichigo starts to cry. Tsukishima turns around and says that he feels bad because Ichigo is crying to which Kūgo tells him to let Ichigo cry as he is no longer useful to them and will be unlikely that they will ever meet him again. Once they start walking away, a burst of energy erupts behind them, forcing Kūgo and Tsukishima to look behind surprising them as they see Ichigo in his Shinigami uniform.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459 strony 6-19 Wynalazki : Jest on w kształcie serca, a nad spustem umiejscowiona jest fiolka, w której pływa do 1/4 naczynia pewna nieznana substancja. Pistolet używany jest przez Rirukę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 4 Moce tego urządzenia są nieznane. Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Tsukishima biegle posługuje się mieczem, co wystarczy do walki z Ichigo i Kūgo, pokonując tego pierwszego, mimo że nie miał mocy Shinigami, a częściowy Fullbring''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 445, strony 12-17 i walczy stojąc w miejscu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 7-14 Zwiększona szybkość: Tsukishima ma niezwykłą szybkość, jak zauważył Uryū, jego prędkość jest znacznie większa od normalnego człowieka. Shūkurō jest wystarczająco szybki, by mógł uciec Ishidzie, który korzysta z Hirenkyaku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strona 6 Nawet przeciwko mistrzowi Shunpo, którym jest Byakuya, kapitan musi się mieć na baczności walcząc z Shūkurō. Jest w stanie robić szybkie uniki przed Senbonzakurą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strona 5 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Tsukishima wykazał się bardzo twardy. W swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, był w stanie wytrzymać kopnięcie w dach swojej posiadłości z dużej wysokości, nie ponosząc żadnych poważnych obrażeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 10-12 Moc duchowa: Nie wiadomo dokładnie ile Tsukishima posiada mocy duchowej, ale ma jej tyle, żeby zobaczyć Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 17 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Fullbring Tsukishimy : Fullbring Tsukishimy jest aktywowany przez manipulację zakładką w książce, która jest w kształcie tsuby katany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 12-15 Kūgo Ginjō zauważył, że Księga Końca jest mieczem z wysoką siłą ataku, która może przebić się przez wszystko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 9 * Fałszowanie historii: Tsukishima może wstawić swoją "obecność" w przeszłość ludzi, których jakimkolwiek sposobem przetnie mieczem. Efektem jego mocy nie jest kwestia "zaufania" lub "braku zaufania". W rzeczywistości, Tsukishima zawsze był częścią ich przeszłości. Dla nich, Shūkurō jest głęboko zakorzeniony, gdzieś w życiu, jako rodzina, przyjaciel albo ukochany. Dostał się głęboko w ich życie prywatne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 9-10 Jeżeli Tsukishima przebije tą samą osobę dwa razy, wtedy cofnie efekt.Bleach manga; Rozdział 458, strona 18 Kiedy Tsukishima korzysta z tej zdolności, jego ofiara nie doświadcza żadnych obrażeń ciała, mimo że miecz ją przebił.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strona 10 Dodatkowo, gdy ofiara zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z obecności Tsukishimy w niespójności przeszłości, a tym, co się właściwie zdało, zaczynają cierpieć psychicznie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 12 Możliwością jest także wstawienie swojej obecności do obiektów nieożywionych. Przez cięcie ziemi, może fałszować historię o zmianie jej struktury tak, jakby było to dawno temu. Przecinając przeciwnika lub jego broń, jest w stanie zdobyć wiedzę na temat wszystkich technik osoby, mówiąc, że znajomość staje się niczym widząc je do tego stopnia, że jest to "wręcz nudne".Bleach manga; Rozdział 468, strony 17-19 Ciekawostki * Na końcu 446 rozdziału, rękaw Tsukishimy na prawym ramieniu został trochę spalony przez atak Ichigo, ale na początku 447 rozdziału rękaw wraca do normalności. Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fullbringer